Just Bent
by KristenGall1998
Summary: What I think should happen after the screen fades to black in the Season 4 finale. Currently only a one-shot. Klaine-centered. We see Blaine holding a ring box before the screen fades, now what is he going to do with it? Rated to be safe.


**Bold: Song Lyrics**

_Italics: Kurt's thoughts_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any recognizable characters, or any song lyrics used._

* * *

"Hey Kurt, could I see you in the auditorium?" Blaine asked after standing with the rest of the New Directions and Mr. and Mrs. Shuester in the choir room for a few minutes. Everyone was too wrapped up in congratulating Mr. Shue to notice that Blaine had said anything.

"Yeah. Sure." Kurt replied, having a pretty good idea of what Blaine wanted him in the auditorium for. Blaine started to leave the room and Kurt followed after nodding to everyone that they'd be back.

The boys were silent as they walked down the halls and as Blaine led Kurt to the center of the stage in the auditorium.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Just- listen." Blaine said to Kurt, looking into his eyes before turning to nod in the direction of the wings. The intro to 'Just Give Me A Reason' started playing and Kurt knew right in that instant that Blaine was making some big romantic gesture. Blaine started singing after the intro.

**Right from the start**

**You were a thief**

**You stole my heart**

**And I your willing victim**

As Blaine was singing, Kurt was thinking about the first time they met, on the staircase at Dalton. He remembered thinking Blaine was cute. Then he remembered when Blaine said he was gay and Kurt was glad. He remembered thinking that Blaine was cute, nice, and _damn, _he looked good in that blazer. _Of course,_ Kurt thought,_ he looks damn good in whatever he puts on._

**I let you see the parts of me**

**That weren't all that pretty**

**And with every touch you fixed them**

As Kurt was listening to the lyrics of the song that he had heard more than twenty times on the radio, he couldn't help but think about how the parts of Blaine that _weren't all that pretty._ Like the fact that he cheated, instead of talking to Kurt about being lonely.

**Now****you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**

**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**

_Things I'd never say to you? Well, now I'd probably never tell you that your smile makes me want to explode and kiss you. _

**Tell me that you've had enough**

**Of our love, our love**

_Blaine, I don't think I could ever have enough of our love. _

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

_Well, you _did_ cheat on me._

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

_I still love you. I don't need to learn anything. _

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

_Scars that are mostly from you. But that I like. They show that I've loved and been loved and that I still love. _

**We're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

_I don't want to _learn!_ I want to love you, now. Please stop singing. You aren't making this easy for me. _

**I'm sorry I don't understand**

**Where all of this is coming from**

_Me neither. _That's when Kurt noticed that Tina had followed them from the choir room, obviously asked by Blaine to help serenade Kurt into loving him again.

**I thought that we were fine**

**(Oh, we had everything)**

Fine? Fine! _You cheated on me! Ugh! This is so confusing. I love him, so much, but he cheated on me! This is impossible! _Even though Tina was singing some of the lyrics now, Kurt kept his eyes trained on Blaine and his absolutely adorable dancing.

**Your head is running wild again**

**My dear we still have everythin'**

**And it's all in your mind**

**(Yeah, but this is happenin')**

_This isn't helping with the confusion. _

**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**

**You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**

**There's nothing more than empty sheets **

_Yeah. Empty sheets. Is that what you were thinking when you cheated on me? _

**Between our love, our love**

**Oh, our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

_That's it. I don't have a reason! I love you! Okay? _

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

_I like that. Not broken. Just bent. _

**I never stopped**

**You're still written in the scars on my heart**

_I feel the exact same way about you. _

**You're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

_Okay. Let's do it. Breadstix, tomorrow night? Say, eight o'clock?_

**Oh, tear ducts and rust**

**I'll fix it for us**

_Let's fix it together._

**We're collecting dust**

**But our love's enough**

_It will _always _be enough._

**You're holding it in**

**You're pouring a drink**

**No nothing is as bad as it seems**

**We'll come clean**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

_Let's get unbent. I would say that we should 'straighten out,' but we're both, well, not straight so that could be a bit awkward. _

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**That we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

_Okay. Let's do it. We can grow old together. Move to New York, get married in a few years or whenever. Have kids. I want that. _

The sound of the auditorium door opening distracted Kurt for a few seconds, but he turned to see the rest of the New directions, old and new that were in town. The older ones that new most of Blaine and Kurt's history smiled at the scene, seeing Blaine making it better with Kurt. Though they'd never admit it, a lot of them shipped them. They were – and are – so cute together.

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

Kurt started blushing furiously when some of the New Directions, namely Artie and Mercedes, started singing with Blaine and Tina on the last part of the song.

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

That's when Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore. He started singing the lyrics as loud as he could without screaming to Blaine, reaching forward to grab his hands.

**That we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

Mercedes, Artie and Tina stopped singing with Blaine and let the couple have a moment as the song came to a close.

**Oh, we can learn to love again**

**Oh, we can learn to love again**

**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

"You wanna give us another shot?" Kurt asked Blaine, as they moved closer to each other so that their foreheads were just touching.

"No. Well, yes, but better." Kurt looked around, somewhat awkwardly at that. Blaine was standing there, in the center of the auditorium stage, his forehead touching Kurt's, as everyone watched.

"I love you, Kurt. And these past few months have been miserable for me. And I am so sorry, Kurt. Sorry that I hurt you and didn't talk to you about it. I want to be with you, forever." Blaine pulled one arm away from Kurt's hand to grab the ring from his pants pocket. He got down on one knee, hearing gasps from almost all of the spectators, with the exception of Sam and Tina because they already knew what was happening. As Kurt covered his mouth with his free hand, eyes tearing up, Blaine kept talking.

"Forever. For better, or for worse. I know you still have feelings for me. I can see it when you look me in the eye. And I want to come with you to New York, and be us, together. Get married. So Kurt, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"You're absolutely crazy, Blaine. And I love you for it. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

Blaine slipped the ring on Kurt's finger and stood up to kiss Kurt passionately on the lips. The New Directions cheered, and after a few seconds, Blaine pulled his lips off of Kurt's and pulled him back into a strong hug.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt and Blaine then made their way off the stage to greet their friends. Kurt, however, wanted to let Rachel know right away. He was excited and wanted to share his excitement with her.

"I'm gonna go call Rachel." Kurt said to Blaine who nodded.

When Kurt got out of the auditorium, he couldn't help but look at the ring that Blaine had chosen for him. It was a simple wedding band with three small diamonds on it, encrusted in the band. It didn't stand out too much but was still a bit flashy. Kurt couldn't wait to show Rachel. After staring at the engagement ring for a minute, he dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed Rachel's cell, knowing she'd be done with her audition and waiting for it to ring. Just as he thought, Rachel picked up after the first ring.

"Hey, Kurt. How'd they do?" She asked.

"Uh, they won. But that's not what I called to tell you."

"Well, that's good, that they won. What did you call for, then. You know I am waiting for a very important call, Kurt."

"Yeah, I know. But, uh Blaine's here."

"Yeah, and…"

"He sang to me, and uh, then he proposed." Kurt said, slowly but excitedly.

"He proposed?" Rachel asked, confused, not really sure what Kurt meant.

"No, Rachel. He _proposed._" Kurt replied, again slowly.

"Proposed. Holy crap! Kurt! What'd you say?" Rachel yelled into the phone, causing Kurt to hold it a bit away from his ear.

"Well, uh, I'm engaged. And—," he got cut off by Rachel's shrill scream on the other end of the line, "He's gonna move to New York when he graduates and we're getting married."

"Kurt! This is great! Congrats! Well, I'm sure you wanna go see him and I—,"

"Am waiting for a very important call. I know. I'll call again tonight. See you soon, Rachel."

"Yeah, and congrats, again, Kurt."

"Thanks." With that, the call was ended and Kurt was walking back into the auditorium with a wide smile on his face. He waltzed right up to Blaine and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Let's get out of here." Kurt said after he pulled away.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Well, I guess Mr. Shue did book everyone tables at Breadstix. We might as well go there. And then, we can, uh, go back to my place."

"Sure. Just, maybe let's hold off on telling your dad, okay?" Blaine asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure." They started walking out of the room together, arms wrapped around one another, smiling.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too, Kurt."

Needless to say, the little sleep they got that night was very deep, and done in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think and if this should be more than a one-shot! Thanks for reading!


End file.
